heroatheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Futuristic Equipment
Ranged Energy Weapons Melee Energy Weapons Category:Star Captain Category:Equipment Special Grenades *Reduce one rank in damage based on how many feet away the target is from ground zero, based on Splash range. For example, if a target is hit by a bazooka, he takes Excellent Mauling damage. If he is 30 feet away, he takes Good Mauling damage. If he is 60 feet away, he takes Fair Mauling damage. If he is 90 feet away, he takes Poor Mauling damage, and if he is 120 or further feet away, he is free from damage. **Number indicated is number of additional deaths among opponent team; multiply by number of combatants wielding the weapon, then add to the number of opponents that originally would have died. For example, if a player character's attack originally would have been responsible for a loss of 5 opponents, and two of the people on his side were using Missile Launchers, add 16 to the losses among the enemy forces (meaning 21 opponents would die). ***Sticky Grenades are designed to be thrown at a body part, and they explode in a super-sticky glob that will incapacitate that body part. Special Armor Special Equipment Communicator: Uses Long Range scanning technology to communicate with ships and other communicators set to the same frequency. Usual range allows them to reach ships in orbit.'' 300 credits'' Space Suit: Allows for the wearer to exist in the vacuum of space without suffocating or freezing. 1400 credits TeleBelt: Allows the wearer to teleport to a pre-programmed location. 3500 credits Cold Suit: Allows the wearer to stay at 98.6 degrees F in sub-zero temperatures. 900 credits Heat Suit: Allows the wearer to stay at 98.6 degrees F in temperatures up to 1500F. 950 credits Hazard Suit: Allows the wearer to be in the presence of radiation and other environmental hazards without being affected.'' 1250 credits'' Rebreather: Allows the wearer to breathe for one hour in a situation where there is no oxygen. 800 credits Psion Helmet: Increases a Psion’s psychokinetic output, giving them a +1 rank to all Psionic rolls. 4500 credits Sci-Scanner: Allows for scanning an area around 2000 feet for any information that ship’s scanners might be able to discern, such as health of a subject, location of lifeforms, material makeup, energy signatures, etc.. 6500 credits Breathing Tank: Adds four hours of time to a rebreather’s time. 100 credits Compu-Helmet: Allows for the wearer to have an uplink to the ship’s computer system, and overlays textual and visible displays in their line of sight. 8000 credits Personal Shield Generator: Allows the wearer to raise an energy shield which will stop all energy weapons from reaching the wearer. It can take up to five Excellent hits before it goes down, and it needs to recharge for ten minutes before it can be brought back up whenever it goes down. 12,000 credits C-47: Explosives which can be planted and explode after a set time limit expires, dealing Exceptional damage to everything in a 25 foot radius. 200 credits Retro-Boots: Allow for easy moving in zero-gravity situations. 2500 credits Anti-Grav Boots: Causes the wearer to remain attached to the floor in zero-gravity situations. 1800 credits Jetpack: On one tank of fuel, this device will allow the wearer to fly at speeds of up to 10' per turn in any direction for one hour. 15,000 credits Category:Star Captain Category:Equipment